


The Covenant: The Rosenberg Memo

by lyo24boi



Category: The Covenant (2006), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Coven, Post-Evolution, Pre-Awakening, Purges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about six months after 'The Covenant' and 'Underworld: Evolution,' the events of 'Underworld: Awakening' begin and it has a global effect: the Purge begins. This cross-fic follows mainly Reid and Tyler, but the Covenant as a whole, as they deal with the chaos and persecution around them. Spoiler warning for both!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So Their Flight Begins

"Two weeks, Baby-Boy," Reid Garwin said, lifting his mug in a toast-like gesture.

Tyler smiled, lifting his as well and following suit in taking a drink. Tyler was the only Son of Ipswich that had yet to _ascend_ , and in one week and six days—to be exact—it was finally his turn. "Have you heard from Pogue or Caleb?" he asked, the two of them sitting at one of the tables at Nicky's.

"Pogue said they were five out. That was 15 minutes ago."

Tyler shrugged and took another sip of his beer. It was still their senior year. Close to the end. Late April. And graduation couldn't come soon enough. The Chase saga had been the excitement of the year for sure. The Fall had transitioned into Winter rather quickly and by Spring they still hadn't heard or felt anything from Chase _Pope_. They all took that as a good omen.

The old jukebox switched to another one of its older tracks and Reid smirked. "There they are," he said, standing as Pogue entered first, followed by Kate, Sarah, and finally Caleb, who looked a little unhappy. Reid clasped hands with Pogue first and Tyler stood, joining in the greet-fest.

"What's up, Caleb?" Tyler asked, greeting him last.

"Nothing. Just family shit," he replied, giving him a _drop it_ look before making his way to the bar to order drinks for the four who'd just arrived. Reid's eyebrow lifted, missing the not-so-conversation, and Tyler just shook his head.

"Aaron's here _again_ ," Tyler said.

"Now don't fuck with him," Pogue said, "Reid doesn't need more glass on his face."

Reid rolled his eyes and motioned a silent and sarcastic laugh.

"That one's really getting old, Pogue," Caleb said as he took his seat next to Sarah, placing the newly poured drinks onto the table.

Suddenly, the jukebox shut off and the volume of the CNN anchor's voice rose. "Breaking news," came a brunette woman's voice, "the Department of Homeland Security has just released classified information confirming the existence of two non-human species that have been living among us."

"The fuck?" Reid said, looking at the worried face of Soledad O'Brien.

"In a few moments, President Bush and Secretary Chertoff will be addressing the nation to properly inform the public and what will be expected within the coming days. All we can say for now is that it appears that two distinct species may be coexisting within our society."

At once, chairs began to skiff on the floor and everyone began to flood from Nicky's, including Nicky himself, who grabbed his bat from behind the counter. The Sons of Ipswich and their girls were no exceptions: Tyler and Reid hopping into Tyler's jeep and the other four into Caleb's Camaro. Somewhat blocked in by the traffic of the parking lot, Reid's eyes flashed black. "Reid, don't," Tyler said. Suddenly, all of the cars that were blocked in lost power, giving Caleb and Tyler both a window to take a turn to leave the lot.

The two cars soon found their way on a one-lane road, both cars zipping over the two yellow-solid striped lines when they could, around the slower moving cars. And although it took longer than it should have, the six teenagers found themselves at the Parry estate, where each of the Sons had received a text telling them to convene there.

Pogue led the way in after the Parry's butler opened the door for the six to walk in. "They're all in the study, Pogue," he said when the last of them walked in. They made their way up the stairs and found the study door closed. Pogue knocked once and they each entered, finding Caleb's mom, Reid's aunt and uncle, and his own and Tyler's parents each within.

"What's going on?" Pogue said, skipping the pleasantries he would normally commence with upon seeing the heads of the four families together.

"We're not alone," his father said, seated behind his desk, Pogue's mother behind him.

"Care to elaborate?" Pogue furthered.

"The Book of the Damned spoke of others," began Mr. Simms. "Others that had power, though very different from our own. The kind that only existed in myth and legend until now."

"How 'bout a straight answer this time," Reid said.

"Reid…" his aunt said, looking disapprovingly at him.

"They're called vampires and lycans," Mr. Parry said blatantly.

Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances before Reid snorted first and then continued into an awkward laughter. "Vampires and…werewolves?" he said through his laughter.

"Yes, _Reid_ ," Mr. Simms said with disdain, joining Elizabeth Garwin in her look of disapproval, though he seemed to always look at Reid with that face as he never cared for the Garwin Son.

"So what happens now?" Caleb said, looking at his mother.

"Did you listen to the President's address?" Mrs. Parry asked. Pogue shook his head and Tyler followed. "They're calling them 'infected.' And you know what _they_ do to those they don't understand." Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler each nodded, Reid only listening further, still trying to suppress the humor of the big revelation.

"We're leaving Ipswich," Mrs. Danvers said, looking from Caleb to Sarah. "Girls, we want to offer you the choice to come with us. Just know, that if you don't, you must _never_ speak of us with anyone." Sarah and Kate nodded, understanding Evelyn Danvers' warning. Caleb motioned his head to the door, opening it and following Sarah and Kate into the foyer, Pogue behind him.

"When do we leave?" Tyler asked, looking to his father.

"Tonight," Richard Simms replied. "Do you need anything from Spenser?" Tyler nodded. "I'll take you and then we'll meet up with the others."

"It's fine," Tyler interjected, "Reid and I both need to get things. We'll go together and meet up with everyone."

"We need to grab some things, too," Kate said as the four reentered the room.

"You have two hours," Randolph Parry said, looking at Pogue and then at Reid.

The six made their way back to the vehicles, Tyler hearing Linette Parry calling out for Pogue's younger twin sisters, checking to see if they had gotten dressed.

"What're we gonna' do with two hours?" Reid said, smirking seductively at Tyler as they hopped in his jeep.

"Not _that_ ," Tyler replied directly, starting up the engine and following Caleb. "Besides…we just did it this morning."

"So?"

"So…can't you take this seriously?"

"I am. Well, I'm trying to take this seriously. It's hard not to laugh. Vampires and werewolves."

"And witches," Tyler pointed out.

"Oh my?"

Tyler snorted, shaking his head at the awful pun.

"C'mon, Baby-Boy. Neither one of us has that much to pack."

"No, Reid. We can fuck later. When we're not on the run."

"How 'bout when we're taking a break from being on the run?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it."

Reid smiled, taking the little victory as a full promissory note for the future.


	2. Executive Orders

"Mmmh…" Reid groaned, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He lifted his head from resting on Tyler's shoulder, Tyler's own head fallen back, his breathing very relaxed due to his own slumber. "Where are we?" he asked Emerson, the Simms' family security professional.

"Just south of Manchester. We've been hitting a lot of traffic."

"I thought we were going to Boston?" Reid asked, sitting up properly, taking note of the time. Four in the morning.

"You had your headphones on. All the airports have been grounded. Worldwide."

"Worldwide?"

"This isn't just an American crisis anymore. The U.N. is involved."

"Wonderful," Reid said, looking out the window to see a dirty station wagon next to them on I-93, noting the three passed out kids in the back and the two parents in the front that were nervous wrecks. "Why is everyone else leaving?"

"My theory?" Reid nodded. "Most of these people aren't actually human. Some are probably full _infected_ families. Some are mixed. And, yes, some are just scared people."

"What do you think's going to happen?"

"As a former marine I can guarantee you the government's gearing up. If these other races are as hostile as the 'memo' says they are, then we're about to see some pretty nasty shit."

"Even more wonderful." Reid yawned and stretched. "So where're we headed now?"

"The Parrys have a winter home in Canada."

"We're going to _that_ little cabin? There's only two rooms."

"A different _home_. One that isn't listed under the Parrys' name. One off the grid…more or less."

"More or less?"

"It'd take some serious digging," Emerson said. "But the four families have connections in the government that should keep any heavy digging from happening."

" _Should_ ," Reid said with a hint of doubt.

"Should."

— | T R M | —

The Covenant's caravan pulled over into the highway-side rest area, three of the four families' miniature eight-passenger luxury sedans and Tyler's jeep; Caleb, despite his complaints, was forced to leave his Camaro behind as it would attract too much attention. They took turns in groups, some of the security personnel accompanying others in such a fashion that they could all take turns using the facilities with some manner of protection. Within ten minutes, they were all back on the road, getting close to merging onto I-91.

And that's when they hit it: five miles from the merge was dead-stop traffic.

"They're checking cars up ahead, Mr. Parry," Fennick said, the Parrys' personal security professional.

"Checking how?" he replied rather agitated.

"Not sure, sir. But the radio claims some test will be administered at a check point ahead. Sounds like a lot of people are abandoning their cars as well, which is adding to the buildup."

"Michael, inform the other cars."

"Of course, sir," Michael Fennick replied, instantly hitting a speed dial number that would alert the other three security personnel.

…

"What is he…shit. Hang on boys," Emerson said as he began to quickly swerve off onto the left-hand emergency personnel-only shoulder, following the Danvers' car in front of him. The four cars only got so far before hitting more dead-stop traffic, now only a mile from the checkpoint. They managed to merge back into the moving traffic, the Parrys' car blocking the car behind them to allow the other three in the convoy to merge in front of them, the Garwins' car now taking the lead.

The caravan finally pulled up to a makeshift toll station, but instead of booths there were city-class military hummers lined up with turrets mounted to the backs. On the ground before them were FBI-looking agents and numerous full-sized SWAT teams, each with their guns pointed at the parked vehicles. Full families were being ordered from their cars and every person, including the small children and even infants, were being injected with some solution. On more than one occasion, families or members of the families would refuse to exit the vehicles and the teams would heighten their alert, surrounding the vehicles before the member would exit. Sometimes, the member would transform before everyone's eyes into a wolf-like creature and tackle one of the agents to the ground, killing him before being fired upon and executed on site. Other times, the member would spring from the car and kill another agent, but burn up in the process, their skin melting until it was only a dark casing of ash and rotted flesh. And there were sometimes when multiple members or even full families went through this, or would even transform upon being injected or burn up as they exited their cars. If not everyone died, interrogations would commence, threats of arrest flying left and right. If a full family died at the checkpoint, one of the agents would pull their abandoned car up past the blockade to the shoulder ahead before returning. There must have been hundreds of armed personnel on the far side of the blockade.

"Jesus Christ," Reid exclaimed as he watched a full family in the car ahead of the convoy burst into flames and automatic fire be unloaded into their car, killing those still within. "It's a fucking massacre."

"Genocide more like," Tyler said, gripping Reid's hand, looking at his boyfriend and 'brother' rather warily.

The first two cars of their caravan each passed through the blockade easily, though with haste and hostility on part of the agents. Both pulled off up ahead, waiting for the other two vehicles of their party to join them.

"I'm DCU Agent Carter," began the light-brunette Kevlar-vested man who'd spoken into the driver's window of Tyler's jeep. "Everyone needs to exit the vehicle." He looked into the passenger's seat and then into the back seat. "Pop the trunk as well." Emerson, Reid, and Tyler did as they were told, Emerson popping the trunk.

Two other SWAT members armed with automatic rifles approached the car and began to inspect it, looking for any hidden compartments or such that could hide another human being… _or such_. Agent Carter stepped back, his hand on his holstered pistol as two other agents approached, lifting Reid and Tyler's sleeves before injecting them with some grey-tinted transparent substance. Seeing no change in their skin, one of them produced a second large syringe-like instrument and prepared to inject Emerson.

"Sorry boys," he said, his head turning to look at them, a devious grin across his face revealing fangs, his eyes jet black. The injection released from his skin and he lurched at the agent, transforming as he tackled the man.

"Emerson!" Tyler yelled before Reid held him back. The lycan-transformed professional lurched at Agent Carter, who wasn't fast enough in drawing his firearm before Emerson's teeth sank into his neck. And then it was over before as quickly as it began. The SWAT teams responded as quickly as their reflexes allowed and Emerson had been pumped full of ammunition.

"Get down on the ground!" yelled another SWAT member, his rifle pointed directly at Reid's face, two others pointing in their direction. Reid and Tyler quickly did as they were told and within seconds the full lengths of their bodies were against pavement, their hands crisscrossed on the back of their heads.

"Don't shoot!" Reid yelled.

"Don't shoot," came Randolph Parry's voice, who had exited his own car behind Tyler's and approached the scene with his hands held out.

"Get back in your car!" yelled one of the SWAT members.

"They're with us! As are the two cars ahead of this one. We had no idea he was infected," Randolph concluded, pointing at the dead corpse of Henry Emerson.

"I won't say it again!" the SWAT member said, his rifle now pointed at Randolph Parry.

He nodded, slowly backing away to his car, several agents and SWAT following him. "Boys, don't do _anything_ ," he said, alluding to their Power. "You'll be alright."

"Don't move," said one of the men with their rifle's hovering above the back of Tyler's skull.

"Everyone out," came a voice from behind Reid and Tyler, indicating that, due to Randolph Parry's appearance, the Parrys' car was being prematurely checked.

Once the Parry family had been cleared, as well as their own Michael Fennick, the man guarding Tyler finally spoke again. "Get up…slowly," he said firmly, all three of the men backing away slowly as Reid and Tyler slothly rose to their feet, putting their hands out before them as to show they weren't resisting. "Let's see some I.D.," the man said. The two Sons slowly retrieved their wallets, revealing their licenses. "Where're your parents?"

"Two cars ahead," Tyler said.

"They're my aunt and uncle. But they're in the same car," Reid said.

"Where're you headed?"

"Canada," Reid said. "Trying to get away from…all this," he continued, looking around to indicate the madness of the persecution around them.

"How do you know this man? And for how long?"

"Emerson is my family's bodyguard," Tyler answered. "We all come from wealthier families in Ipswich. He's been serving my family for at least a decade."

"And you've never noticed anything off?"

"Like fleas or fur?" Reid jumped in, annoyed at the line of questioning. Since when had it become illegal to know another supernatural person?

"Watch it, son," the questioner said firmly.

"No," Tyler jumped back in, "I've never noticed anything."

He nodded and handed them back their wallets, eyeing Reid carefully. "Get back in the jeep and go."

Tyler nodded quickly and took the driver's seat, adjusting it while Reid buckled up. In moments they were seeking out the two cars in their party ahead, the Parry car following just behind. They pulled over and everyone but the Sons' girlfriends and Pogue's sisters got out.

"What happened?" Richard Simms spoke first, noting the longer time it took and the now lack of Henry Emerson.

"Your bodyguard almost got Reid and Tyler killed," Linette Parry spoke, the only witch of the group. "Emerson was one of these _lycans_ and they killed him. Before my daughters' eyes, no less!"

Carol Simms immediately made to hug Tyler before he stopped her, Elizabeth Garwin attempting to do the same when her husband held her back after noticing Reid's shook up face. "We're alright, mom," Tyler said, frustration seeping from between his teeth, his hand tightly gripping Reid's.

Richard Simms didn't say anything, to Tyler's open display of affection—which he had never accepted—nor to Linette Parry in response to her accusation.

"Can we just get the hell outta' here?" Reid said, looking from the ground to his uncle's face.

"Yes. Let's," Thaddeus Garwin said, trying to encourage everyone to ease up on their tension peddles and return to the cars.


	3. Requiring A Sacrifice

After passing through two more rough checkpoints, one just south of Newport, VT, and the other when crossing over the Canadian border. Not much had been said since the loss of Emerson; only Thaddeus Garwin and Randolph Parry seemed to be able to communicate, and that was only about the roads to the Parrys' winter home near Lac Saint-Jean . When they finally arrived, everyone quietly bustled off to their respective rooms, the six teenagers being divided into Kate and Sarah, Caleb and Tyler, and Pogue and Reid; that changed that first night; secretly the three couples merged when their parents/guardians went to bed.

And that's the way it stayed as no one could force them—in anyway—to return to the first day's setup. After the first night, though, things began to return as normal as they could be. Linette Parry had seemingly dropped her anger with Richard Simms and the loss of Emerson; while still hard, it was not like losing an actual member of one of the four families. Yes, those that had served the families, like Gorman, were _like_ family, but they would never be _real_ family. Gorman Twoberry had had a nobler exit than Henry Emerson. The old caretaker of the Danvers' had opted to stay at the Danvers' main residence and ward off any possible inquiries into the families' whereabouts; now, because of Emerson, and the checking of Reid and Tyler's identification, they had to hope that if an investigation _did_ start, two and two would not be put together.

The morning of day five at the Canadian Parry house kicked off the most interesting and eventful day of their stay there. Tyler had been the first to wake in he and Reid's room. After a short time Tyler walked out of their shower, baring his nude sculpted and chiseled form only to Reid's eyes, which were still closed. Tyler looked over Reid's own nude form stretched out across their double bed, his pert ass mooning the ceiling, his arms bent and tucked under the pillow his blond head rested upon.

Tyler smiled and approached his sleeping boyfriend, leaning over and kissing the older Son's shoulder, his dick brushing up against Reid's elbow. "Morning, sunshine," Tyler whispered into Reid's ear before licking the top of it.

Reid shuddered and his eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing—and feeling—Tyler's dick, he slowly lifted his head and propped himself on his arms, a devious smile stretching across his lips. "Morning, Baby-Boy," he said, looking up into Tyler's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Breakfast?" Tyler asked, his own smirk smiling back at Reid as he pushed his dick more up against Reid's elbow, the member beginning to stiffen.

Reid grinned hard before shifting so he could take the increasingly hardening dick before him into his mouth. His lips delightfully wrapped around Tyler's member, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of it sliding further in and pulling back to the head. Tyler moaned lightly, careful not to make any noise that would penetrate the thin walls, or worse slip under the door.

But that morning sound didn't matter as suddenly, without a knock, their door opened and Pogue's voice let out an agitated swear. "Fuck." He closed the door immediately behind him, closing his eyes as Tyler wrapped his towel around his own waist and Reid, the asshole, just rolled over, still nude and sporting an erection of his own now.

"You can look," Reid said, an evil smirk across his face.

"Goddammit, Reid," Pogue said after looking and then covering his eyes a second time. Reid laughed and Pogue continued with the reason why he'd entered their room unannounced. "Your aunt wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready. And that she wants _you_ to accompany her into town today to get some food for the house."

"Anything else?" Reid said.

"She also wanted me to tell you that you're an ungrateful nephew who won't fuckin' put a sock on the door."

"S'what you get, Pogue," Tyler said, equally as amused as the blonde in their bed.

"We'll see," Pogue retorted before slipping out of their room.

Reid and Tyler exchanged looks before laughing at the younger Parry warlock. "So, where were we?" Reid said, rolling back onto his side and reach for Tyler's towel.

"Ungh-uh," Tyler halted him. "You heard the man. Breakfast is ready."

"I know it is. I was already having it."

Tyler rolled his eyes and dropped the towel as he headed over to the dresser to retrieve the day's garb. "Get dressed. I don't want your aunt to come in next."

"Or your father," Reid added. "He _definitely_ won't knock."

— | T R M | —

After breakfast, Reid accompanied his Aunt Elizabeth into town; she was his aunt by marriage, married to Thaddeus Garwin, younger brother to the late Theodore Garwin, Reid's father. Reid's parents had died almost five years ago, the summer before the Sons started at Spenser. The oldest of the four Covenant 'elders,' Theodore had a brief moment where he'd lost control of his Power; at the time they'd been in an airplane and that airplane crashed rather violently in the Midwest due to that surge (obviously his powers hadn't come back 'online' by the time of the crash or Reid would still have both his parents).

Reid and Elizabeth walked into the small grocery store, Reid pushing the half-cart as his aunt filled it up. Looking immensely bored, he hadn't even noticed the undercover DCU agent inconspicuously reading a newspaper and sipping a hot mug of coffee on the bench outside the store. "Commander, I've got eyes on Salem targets 03 and 04."

— | T R M | —

When the two Garwins returned to the house, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler each walked out of the house to grab two arms full of filled paper grocery bags. After placing their bags down on the counter, Pogue and Caleb returned to retrieve the final four bags. And after they closed the trunk of Tyler's jeep, that's when they heard it.

_Bang!_

As soon as the sound of a sniper rifle echoed throughout the forest-surrounded house, Freddie Yan and Michael Fennick were the first out of the front door, Patrick Oppoulempus hot on their heels, their own high-powered submachine guns drawn forth. Oppoulempus spotted the dropped grocery bag first, milk spilling out from where the high-velocity round had pierced the gallon of milk. When he neared the rear of the jeep, he found Pogue and Caleb standing there, both of their eyes completely black and a small crater in the ground before Caleb's feet where his instincts had forced him to block the bullet and dispel it into the ground.

"Inside, you two," Oppoulempus said, mostly directed at Caleb, whose mother he worked for. "They'll have seen that and they're trying to figure out their next move. Now get inside."

Caleb and Pogue did as told and the five men moved back inside, the three makeshift mercenaries moving in a cover-like formation around the two Sons (who clearly didn't need the protection).

"What the hell was that!" yelled Richard Simms, as the five men entered the kitchen, finding everyone gathered, more or less taking some form of cover.

"Sniper," Pogue said first. "Took a shot at Caleb."

"They'll have seen that," Michael Fennick said, echoing his Greek cohort.

"What're we gonna' do?" Pogue asked, less worry in his voice and more anxiousness.

"Let them make contact," Oppoulempus offered. "We can take positions around the house until then. Make sure no one storms the house." Randolph and Richard nodded and the three men left the kitchen, Michael Fennick taking the front door, Freddie Yan the back door, and Patrick Oppoulempus the top floor's front bay window—covering right, where Fennick covered left.

After 15 minutes passed by, the phone finally rang. Randolph Parry, arguably the head of the Covenant, answered the phone. "Who am I speaking with?" he said, placing the phone on speaker.

"This is Commander Bradley Pinette of Team Bravo of the Disease Control Unit. Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Randolph Parry. There're innocent children in here, commander," he said warningly.

"I understand there are 18 total individuals in the house, is that correct Mr. Parry?" Commander Pinette said.

"That's correct, commander," Pogue's father replied warily.

"I also understand there are at least two lycans in there with you as well."

"There are no lycans in _this_ house."

"Mr. Parry," Commander Pinnete began calmly, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your decision."

"There _are_ no lycans in this house, commander," he repeated. "But there are two small children so I urge you to reconsider your actions. There are four wealthy and extremely powerful families in this house, so you may also want to recalculate _that_ as well."

"We are well aware of the families' influence, Mr. Parry. But if you don't give up Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, and any other lycans under your protection, then we'll be forced to storm the building."

Randolph' eyes furrowed as he looked at both of the confused faces of Reid and Tyler. "Commander, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms passed your test. They are _not_ lycans, nor is anyone else in this house."

"We have reason to believe otherwise, Mr. Parry. Now please, comply with my directions. You have one minute." Commander Bradley Pinette hung up.

"Did your eyes flash at all at the first checkpoint?" Richard Simms said, directing his accusation at Reid.

"Of course not!" Reid yelled, pissed that he was yet again the blunt of his boyfriend's father's continuing yet subtle bigotry.

"Reid," Tyler jumped in before his father could reply. "It's possible. We were both so on edge when Emerson…transformed. It's possible they phased. Someone may have seen it. Or a camera?" Reid took Tyler's words to heart and nodded, returning his glare to Richard Simms.

"It doesn't matter," Thaddeus Garwin said, stepping in. "We're not giving anybody up."

"We make for the cars," Randolph said. "We guard the cars from within and blow past them. Take anyone out that gets in the way." The adults seemed to agree, and so followed the Sons. They gathered the three security professionals and made ready to move, Richard Simms using his own Power to unlock the cars. On his mark, he, Pogue, Caleb, and Reid would each open all the house-side doors and would stand out to deflect any oncoming fire while the rest would usher into the cars.

And on his mark they did just that. And on his mark the fire commenced. And they deflected every bullet that came even close, each of their eyes jet-black. The rest of the house emptied into the cars rather quickly, Fennick bringing up the rear. He, unfortunately, while trying to secure Patricia and Peyton into the Parry car, was shot by a sniper from the side (an angle the warlocks hadn't moved to cover as the professionals had that duty).

"Move!" Thaddeus cried after everyone else had made it into the cars, Tyler and Linette doing their best to bullet-proof the cars. Reid took his seat first, quickly followed by Richard Simms into the Garwins' car, and then Pogue into the Danvers,' followed lastly by their strongest, Caleb. Tyler's jeep headed the convoy, speeding off in haste, followed immediately by the Garwins' car, then the Parrys' car, which was now being driven by Randolph Parry with the loss of their family bodyguard, and finally the Danvers' car.

As they neared the DCU's perimeter around the house, the road blocked by two heavier vehicles, Reid forced them aside so the entire caravan could easily pass, even taking two of the armed members down when the right car slammed into them unexpectedly.

The caravan soon found itself on the more main road, making their way towards the highway entrance north of the town. But they weren't in the clear yet. Suddenly, the unique sound of helicopter propellers filled each of their ears. It was soon upon them and launched a missile like projectile at them. It missed Tyler's jeep when he swerved, the other three cars following the jerked direction, each of them noting the silvery gas the detonation created as they passed by it. The helicopter took another couple shots and the road was beginning to narrow and wind ahead of them. Behind them, on the road, they could see several Canadian police in pursuit as well as several American heavier vehicles that must have been manned by the DCU team(s?).

"We've got to lose that chopper," Oppoulempus said, noting the increasing difficulty of avoiding the missile firing.

"I've got it," Pogue said and before Caleb or Kate could protest, Pogue was balancing himself on the roof of the car, exiting through the sunroof. His eyes flashed into black and he launched a sphere at the chopper. It missed when the car swerved. And then again, swerving and missing. He even had to duck once when a thick branch almost clipped him in his spine. Improvising, Pogue leapt into the air between the higher branches, his abilities granting him a great altitude. He came to be level with the chopper and launched a massive sphere of Power directly into the pilot's body. The chopper began to swerve as well until it began to descend and crash below, Pogue himself descending, aiming to land on one of the pursuing cars when something hit him.

It was fire. Caused by a detonation near him. Caused by a grenade launcher of sorts. The fire was laced with silver particles. The silver, obviously, had no effect. But the fire did. And Pogue crashed into the engine of the car he had intended landing delicately on.

"Pooooogue!" Kate screamed. And the caravan just continued speeding on, the pursuers blocked with Pogue's collision, that car creating a small blockade within the narrow road.


	4. The Covenant Schism

As soon as they had watched Pogue fall, infighting began within each of the four cars. The questions surrounding his well-being, about whether he was dead or not, and if they should go back for him quickly escalated into heated arguments about all three questions. But ultimately, the Covenant pushed forward. One life for the rest as it was seen. And surprisingly, the most reasonable of them all, was Pogue's father Randolph. By marriage into the Parry family, he managed to convince his wife—the only living female with Power—that they'd come back for him after everyone else had secured a new location, adding that it would be one that was safe for their girls.

In the Garwins' car, the fighting had ended the quickest when Randolph phoned in about the decision to push forward; coming from Pogue's father meant a lot. The Danvers' car hadn't been as easy, as both Kate and Caleb had opted to go back. Only by the counsel coming from Sarah, Evelyn Danvers, and Oppoulempus did Caleb finally calm down; Kate was never convinced, though. And in Tyler's car, Tyler had to talk Reid down from doing anything rash; Reid and Pogue had been reasonably close over the years, even though the Sons of Ipswich were clearly divided, Reid and Tyler (even before the start of their relationship a few months prior) and Caleb and Pogue.

When the convoy finally stopped again, minus the rest stop, they found themselves, after switching directions, near Trois-Rivières. They pulled into the motel in a small town outside the city sometime in the dark morning. The remaining two security professionals got out first, followed by the three Sons, and then everyone else. Elizabeth Garwin, the least suspicious looking of the group, walked around to the group and purchased rooms for everyone while the two professionals switched out the license plates on each of the four cars.

Reid entered their room first and as soon as he heard the door click behind him, and the bags in Tyler's hands hit the floor, Tyler was upon him. Reid had been forced onto the bed face-first and immediately Tyler had clambered on top of him. The brunette's teeth and wet lips latched onto Reid's bridge between his neck and shoulder. It was rough and Reid only moaned as Tyler's hands began to force themselves under the front of Reid's clothing, one up under his shirt and the other down the front of his jeans and into his boxers.

"Ty…Tyler…" Reid moaned, trapped by the feral needs of the boy on top of him. And then Tyler was moving further up. His mouth on Reid's left ear, lightly pulling on the crescent earring embedded into the lobe. In the process, Reid's shirt bunched further up his torso, the taut crease raking over his nipples as it neared the base of his neck.

"Need you, Reid," Tyler heavily panted into the blonde's ear. And Reid could only nod. And Tyler was moving again, pulling down the back of Reid's unbuttoned jeans and boxers before unbuttoning and unzipping the front of his own. In a few slight movements of clothing and minor shifting, Tyler pushed into the blonde beneath him, his cock slickened only by the sweat and the single saliva tug of Tyler's palm.

"Shit," Reid gasped harshly as Tyler just sank down. Tyler wasted no time, wrapping his arms under Reid's before only just thrusting back and forth. His mouth and teeth now on Reid's left shoulder. His knees providing just enough leverage to move inside his lover beneath him.

Neither of them lasted more than a few minutes. The passion had been too hot. The need too desperate. The moment too right-then-and-there. Tyler came first, not pausing his thrusts or pulling out, coming deep inside Reid. And then Reid was joining him, Tyler's bite becoming too unbearably hard and sensational to stave off. He came hard inside his boxers, Tyler fucking him through it.

When Tyler finally released Reid's flesh his entire body slumped atop Reid's. "What…the fuck…brought…that on?" Reid managed through heavier breaths.

"I just…needed you."

"Need me…more often…alright?" he managed with a smirk.

Tyler only nodded.

— | T R M | —

Reid woke up first this time, abnormal for him as he was the night-owl, Tyler being the early riser. He quickly hopped in the shower, noting the harsher stream of water run down his lean-build and sculpted form, a form which Tyler never let up on commenting about (in a positive way). He ran the water through his hair, his eyes closed, his head fallen back. And then he heard it. The arguing in the room outside. Tyler was one participant. The other he guessed at and only seconds later his theory was confirmed. Richard Simms. Tyler's father. He shook his head to himself, finished up, and wrapped a towel around his waist, still dripping wet.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said, a devious smile on his face as he leaned against the wall that contained the bathroom within, his eyes hooked onto the angry look on Mr. Simms' face.

"This doesn't concern you, _Reid_ ," he annunciated with disdain.

"It's alright, Reid. He was just leaving. For a while in fact."

"Take care of your mother, Tyler." And then Richard Simms was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Reid said as soon as the door clicked.

"They're going after Pogue. Mr. Parry's got a friend inside Homeland Security. He called in a favor and they're gonna' pull some heist to get Pogue back…if he's even alive."

"So they're gonna' do something illegal without even knowing if Pogue's alive?" Tyler nodded. "Am I a mastermind in my sleep or something?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "That Pinette guy..."

"The DCU guy that was on the phone before?"

Tyler nodded again. "Apparently, he's the son of the Director of the DCU. The favor they pulled was his home address and full bio.' Dad, Mr. Parry, your uncle, and Freddie are all going after him. Hard."

"Try 'n bargain for Pogue I'm guessing?"

Tyler nodded. "That's the plan."

"So what were you arguing about?"

"I want to go. Caleb does, too. And I assume you do as well." This time Reid nodded. "They're sending us north, instead. Like we're kids."

"Well you kinda' are," Reid jabbed, Tyler frowning. "Poor Baby-Boy's yet to ascend," Reid pushed the joke further, Tyler scowling before wrestling with Reid. Reid landed on his back, the towel now loose. Tyler was on top of him again and his lips attached to the blonde's. With no intention of getting far, although Tyler's shirt had made its way to the floor, they were interrupted five minutes in. It was Caleb. _Of_ _course_.

"Reid. Tyler. We're leaving in five."

Tyler hopped up and helped Reid to his feet, the latter's semi-erection slapping against Tyler's jeans. Reid kissed him hard and made to return to the bathroom, Tyler slapping his ass in the process.

— | T R M | —

"Where. The fuck. Are we?" Reid slowly annunciated as they finally rolled up into a small village in Quebec.

"I dunno…I didn't see the sign back there," Tyler replied as he slowly followed the two cars in front of his jeep.

"There was a sign?" Tyler only shrugged.

After a few minutes of slowly rolling down a few barely-lit roads, the lead car, the Garwins,' pulled over and the latter two followed suit. "Where the fuck are we?" Reid said again, a little more anxiously.

"Keep your voice down," Caleb snapped, noting the post-midnight time.

"Where the fuck are we?" Reid whispered, yet holding the same tone as before.

"Salluit," Patrick Oppoulempus answered.

"Come again?"

"It's an Inuit village," Oppoulempus answered more specifically. "Somewhere a little more concealed for us." The adults were standing on a curb only yards away from a large white warehouse-looking building; the twin Parry daughters were fast asleep in the back of the car.

"I can see why," Reid replied, taking a look around. "This is a total shit hole."

"You would know," Tyler muttered into his hand that rested against his lips, allowing only Reid to hear. The blonde only glared back at the boy behind him.

"Please tell me we're not staying here for very long," Reid said, looking from Oppoulempus, to Linette Parry, to his aunt.

"Honestly, Mr. Garwin," Oppoulempus began, "there really is no plan. However, from the perspective of trying to hide from the authorities, this will do well for the time being."

"Agreed," Linette Parry said, looking at Reid with face that told him to pipe down.

"Can I just ask one more question?" Reid said, looking at the matriarch. Linette looked at him with another look, one that said _can we really stop you?_ "Where're we gonna' sleep?"

"In the cars," Oppoulempus said matter-of-factly.

— | T R M | —

Two hours in Reid still hadn't been able to fall asleep. He was as comfortable as comfortable could be given the circumstance. They were in Canada so it was naturally cold. But it was late Spring almost Summer so that helped. And even if the car did get really cold, which it got pretty cold, he had Tyler's back against his chest and his arms wrapped around the brunette's waist. And Tyler's fingers were interlaced with his own, their arms snuggled against Tyler's chest.

Tyler mumbled something lightly in his sleep, probably in response to a dream conversation. Reid rolled his eyes, frustrated that Tyler had fallen asleep so quickly and he couldn't. But it was for the best he thought, because he was awake to see the flashlight shine inside the back of their jeep, right onto the back of their heads. And then another one. And another one.

Reid sat up quickly, startling Tyler but not waking him. Reid looked out of the window to see three men standing outside of his car and, with a glance, noticed that the same was with the other two cars. "Tyler, wake up," he commanded rather loudly and worriedly. Tyler, who'd been forced into a half-sleep when Reid rose, got up somewhat slowly.

"What Reid?" he mumbled groggily.

"There's people outside the car. With guns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Salluit, Quebec is not actually accessible by road. At least that's what I've read. Just assume they did some awesome off-roading with or without the use of their Power. :)


End file.
